Fire and Rain
by Browlax
Summary: Darla Rose held her dearest memories at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She made friends and shared kindness, even with Freddy and his friends. Hearing of the Bite of 87', she worries, thinking of her memories with Foxy the pirate fox. Eventually, she applies for a job as a security job for the restaurant, hoping she may dwell with her dear friends for much, much longer.
1. Chapter 1

This girl, I have known her for many, many years, decades exactly. She was a tiny being, literally standing at three foot at the age of seven, and because of her tiny height, all eyes relatively found the sights of her charming. Her chocolate brown eyes dazzled, without any purpose, which made people look at their own pair and hide their jealousy. Her chestnut hair was healthy and like silk, with credit due to her mother's hair skills. Her lips were shaped perfectly for lip stick, taken care of and hardly damaged. When she laughed or cooed, they would shape again, making her smile bright and lightened. She was offered candy and goodies by everyone that had the eyes to see her fetching face. She was as cute as a button and as sweet as the candy that was given to her. Every little girl in her class wanted to be like her, but they ignored her because of their jealousy they knew they felt. Essentially, I knew this girl because it is I that once had and carried these well-known qualities and traits.

My childhood memories were still existent as a thought that began a scene in my mind, but gratefully, I would grin as my heart leaked of joy. The reasoning for this is a restaurant my mother always took me to when I was at that age. It was a restaurant that I showed high favoritism towards, since other kid diners weren't so well at being fun. My mother knew one of the employees well because they attended the same middle and high school, which were the same schools I attended to. His name was Danny, one of the most genial names I knew of, according to my opinion.

Oh, the memories, they attract my attention like withdrawn water. Danny would pick me up from school and take me to the restaurant, only with my mother's permission, and I did my homework there. Privately spoke him and I (but of course, I spoke with my mother as well), one day, and he understood nobody would take a chance to be a friend of mine. I told him I felt so lonely and empty, but he honestly explained why nobody wanted to be my friend.

And that's when I realized who I was.

This man, something in his personality targeted my attention towards him, and I never turned my back on him. He treated me like my father; the one who I totally loved, but misfortunately died of a dark sickness I didn't recall to. That day, I balled, my eyes shedding the most depressing tears I have ever shed in my life. In this case, it was literal. I only had my mother, and I relied on her, as well as Danny.

I remember first walking into the restaurant and smelling that delicious pizza I feasted onto when I was seven, wearing trendy clothing with much surprise I realized on the employee's faces. I knew why they were shocked; to see me grown up since beforehand. I was only eighteen, so at the time, clothes were all over the place. It was like affording a pair of converses at a high price, but the setting was only in the 90's. Every customer with their children paused with more of a curious look, comparing to the employees' faces.

And what shocked me the most was the fact the characters stopped their singing and eyed me.

Simply, I slowly but cautiously settled into a table, owning to the fact of my high heels, my head tipping and cheeks reddening because of the focus I got from the other customers around me. After being dazed in my wondering, everybody returned to their eating and the characters on the stage continued their beautiful singing. Most adults that were near my age despised the music Freddy and his friends sang melodically with each other and viewed it stupid. The music involved a guitar, played by Bonnie the Bunny, but I still found its chords harmonic. I literally swayed slowly with a happy expression. I hoped the characters remembered me; but they were only animatronics that were artificially created, so I wasn't sure for if they understood human speech towards them or not. Relatively, I thought so because they could actually speak; in fact, Danny trained them to speak to anybody and not only speak with their automatic voice boxes. In this case, I was beginning to believe they would understand English. When my eyes darted towards the band, I noticed they continued to eye me. My cheeks reddened to a tomato color, shy because of the innocent attention they gave me. I assumed they remembered me and I strongly hoped so, since I treated them as my only friends (in spite of my mother and Danny). I knew these characters well, since I always played with them whenever I was younger. I grinned and waved, unshakably knowing they were realizing who I was by my features they even recognized from years ago.

Then, the Pirate Cove caught my eye. Sadly enough, there was a sign in front of it that stated, "Sorry! Out of order", and that's when my heart shattered. I loved Foxy, the character that always stood behind it, at least whenever I was younger. He was a pirate fox, viewing him weird in a nice way when I was seven and viewed him cute when I thought about him. He sang me pirate songs that almost embarrassed me because of the attention he gave me that I didn't have greed for, but I knew that embarrassment was a symbol of love. He made a unique character and wondered if anyone else thought so. I loved that fox, and still did, which is the reason of my heartbreak. I haven't heard of any big news based on him, so I wondered.

Why was the Pirate Cove shut down?

I can't stress the sorrow I felt anymore than what I could explain because it really hurt me spiritually and struck me emotionally. With a serious look, I stood up, walking march-like towards Danny, who fiddled with mechanics.

"Hey, Danny," I nudged, "I hate to bother your work, but how come the Pirate Cove is shut down?"

Danny looked at me and I noticed a shiver that made me question myself.

"You never heard of the Bite of 87'? It was all over the news many years ago," he explained, dropping the translucent screw-driver within his grasp. "I was there. Yep. Oh, it was a tragedy. I know you loved Foxy, Ms. Darla Rose, but for some reason, he was actually pretty fine first off, but a little girl came up onto the Pirate Cove and wanted to play with him. The security guard told her to get off, but her mother allowed her to remain on stage because she thought her daughter would be fine upstage." He paused for a moment to gulp creepily, falling silent.

"And then, he bit through her skull."

I gulped intensively. "Oh. W-Well, I'm really shocked to h-hear that. Where is F-Foxy now?"

Danny sighed, swiping the liquid that popped on his forehead with cloth. "Well, he's still behind the curtains."

"Really?" My heart sped.

"Really," he responded, and I could tell he was finishing his sentence, "but nobody's willing to repair him. He's rusted up now, and nobody has seen him since. Nobody even wants to talk to him. Even the security guard that worked here not too long ago hasn't seen him peek out in the security cameras."

What he was telling me was saddening me, but more angering was the news to me. Then, a rant began without any force. "I wish somebody did something to repair him!" I shouted boldly with a deep breath as everyone, even the characters on stage singing, stopped. All eyes, real and mechanical, were on me. The room's volume began to diminuendo as mine got much louder. "I mean, he's been sitting behind that curtain since 1987 and not a single person working here or not has him in their thoughts! Why can't somebody repair him? Poor thing, he's been alone for all of this time with no kids to entertain, and seriously, the company themselves don't plan on fixing him! There was a purpose for him, and that was to _safely_ entertain children, just like Freddy and his friends do! They get to and not him, and I say that's unfair! I remember being a seven-year-old here who spent so much time with all four of them, and if I can recall, Foxy was so happy, singing me those great pirate songs that were so melodic to my ears. Here I am now, learning my favorite character is rusted, torn, and no longer able to entertain a kid, all because of a tragedy! I come here for the sake of my memories as a child; I made friendships here and shared kindness to everybody! I _spoke _to Freddy and the other three, and that's how I made friendships with them! This is opposing; I can't even say or see my closest friend anymore because he hasn't been repaired or acknowledged! I want to see him again, Danny. I really do! Please, help me!" I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and onto my palm. The room was so silent, I have never heard silence as quiet as it was.

"Woah, " a teenage voice called out randomly. "That's the longest rant I have _ever_ heard in my life."

I looked over at the band, my eyes focusing on their blank faces. They were still eyeing me, but I wasn't disturbed; especially because of the case I was in. I think they were hinting so much shock for what I said and what I've done.

The manager, Mr. Howard, gradually walked towards me, adjusting the glasses on his face. I could tell I was loud enough for him to hear me, but he was only an elderly man.

"Darla, sweetie, what's wrong?" His voice was hoarse, as I could tell, startling me when my head was in my arms.

"I want to know why nobody wants to repair Foxy," I replied. "And don't tell me because of what he did in 1987."

He paused for a long moment, then he cleared his throat to begin his explanation.

"Well, dear, if this breaks your heart, I'm sorry, but nobody wants to repair him because every child that has came here is _afraid _of him. Even before what he did. Nobody likes him, and nobody ever did, except you, Darla. We have tried once to get him fixed, but the people refused to."

I squeezed my eyes shut, my fingers curling into the palms of my hands. "So, I am the only kid who did like him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Mr. Howard stated very seriously. My heart sank. I never realized the others didn't like him. It was unnoticeable, to me as far as I was concerned, and when I knew it was noticeable, I was shocked.

I got up from the hard seat hurriedly, walking towards the Pirate Cove. I set my purse in my seat before walking away, making sure nobody would snatch it. I took a good look at the purple curtains and remembered their motion of opening. They opened slowly, but very gracefully. It was lovely. I no longer was able to see it, but at least the curtains remained the same like before. I stroked the curtain, memories sailing in my mind as I remembered its feeling. Its texture was soft and warm, and I enjoyed the fuzzy feeling. It felt like fur, based on my experience. As I was doing this, everybody continued their thing, not realizing it until my ears sensed it.

My eyes trailed up and I recognized the silence behind the purple curtains. I knew Foxy was behind them, according to Danny. My eyes closed slowly, and I could feel tears swell as I remembered the songs Foxy sang to me. Oh, those words, accented accurately and humorously- at least I thought so. Without looking, my small hand slipped in the curtain, but it wasn't on purpose.

My eyes got bigger as something metal grasped my palm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to the readers of this story! It lightens me as I read my three positive reviews so far, so I know I will continue to write this until then! In fact, every day, I read my reviews just to make myself happy! :D Thank you, thank you, if I may. I know the ending of the first chapter kept you all hanging, but here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My throat desired to scream like a female lead in a horror film, but my hand slapped over my mouth in a half second. My eyes searched around, wanting to know if anybody else was seeing what was happening. Shockingly, and almost unbelievably, nobody did- well, my searching noticed so accordingly. To this day, that scares me and makes me shutter. Before my eyes saw it, I was behind the Pirate Cove's curtains.<p>

I was facing forwards, looking at Foxy; my closest childhood friend. My heart nearly stopped, but, in a way, I felt…excited. My breathing was wild, as wild as some sort of animal. I bit my tongue, worthy because I wouldn't get in any trouble for being somewhere I wasn't supposed to be.

Foxy's eyes were looking seriously into mine, and I shuttered of a shiver, feeling high-strung by the contact between our hands. I could tell he wanted me to remain silent, and as I got that hint, I never spoke.

Did someone turn him on?

"I remember ye."

My eyes were larger. I felt disbelief for a split-second, biting on my nail with his grasp continuous around my smaller hand. His voice was still unbelievably raspy and husky, like before when I was younger. His was purely a classic pirate voice. In spite of it being scratchy, it still had that glorious, accurate pirate accent, and that's what tickled my heartstrings.

My body rattled of nervousness, making my jewelry bounce off my chest. I bit a finger as I winced while Foxy's bigger hand came closer to my wrist. I wanted to interact with him- again; but all I needed to do was talk. Why would that be so challenging? How could it be?

"H-H-Hello, F-Foxy," I stammered, my heart pounding against the wall of my chest. All of those permanent memories of Foxy flew in my mind; those glorious, notable memories that made me flutter with a joyful grin.

"Oh, now don't be afraid o' ol' Foxy! I be harmless, dear!" Foxy cried heartily. I nodded a nod of normality, but felt it wasn't.

"I haven't seen you in so long."

Foxy's ear twitched. He was lighthearted, but I thought I saw a hint of sadness in him.

"Surely. I remember ye bein' th' beautiful young lass that I sang to n' played wit'. How old are ye now, lass?"

Despite a common manner for a gentleman to not ask for the age of a woman, though it was normal, I didn't want to be rude and not share my age with Foxy. Besides; I was only young- still.

"Eighteen."

Foxy gasped, pointing his shiny hook towards me. I was surprised to see my reflection in his hook- still.

"Geez, ye grew up so fast. Ye used to be shorter than all 'o th' other lads. Now, ye're almost as tall as I be!"

"Yeah," I said. I sucked on my lower lip, my fingers knotting in a place where Foxy could see them. Slowly, my eyes closed, then opened again, and as they opened, I had this unusual sigh. A particular sigh that I hardly have.

"Honestly, Foxy, I have missed you since Daddy died," I said, almost whimpered. "Luckily, you seem the same."

Foxy blinked, his ears lowering.

"I missed ye too, Darla. Though 'tis be almost ten years since we've seen each other. Now, about yer dad; I don't be knowin' what happened to him, but I be sure ye do," he said quietly. "'N ye be knowin' ol' Foxy; I haven't changed since!"

I felt tiny tears swell in my eyes.

"He died of cancer," I whimpered, wiping the single tear from my eye.

"Oh, I be sorry, lass," he said, his voice slightly lower. He put his thin arm around me into a hug, wiping the second tear from my cheek. My head was under his chin, revealing my somewhat tall height, but he was _quite_ a tall fellow.

"It's alright, but thank you," I sighed.

He nodded sweetly.

"Ye better get out o' here. Ye'll be busted if ye don't. Thar's a way to sneak out. Just be off that way," he warned sternly.

My heart had never pounded so quickly. I looked at my expensive watch, seeing the big hand strike the '12' as the smaller hand meet the '8'. Lord, it was getting dark, and I knew I needed the sleep I deserved. I tip-toed like a mischievous mouse to the shortcut out of the Pirate Cove, but thanks to my clanky heels, there was a hint of noise that I highly doubted could be heard outside of the Pirate Cove. I hoped not. I turned around, watching Foxy watch me exit the Pirate Cove. I waved nicely and said, "I'll talk to you later."

He waved back with a nod.

I ran off the stage, almost tripping over a seven inch heel. My cheeks brightly reddened as I clasped a hand over my mouth, working to hide my embarrassment. I kept calm, walking to see half of the parents and their kids gone. Obviously, the kids got exhausted with all the fun they had; I knew this because I knew when I wanted to hit the hay when I was younger. I noticed Freddy and the rest of the gang were off stage, interacting with the remaining kids. Geez, those kids squealed of joy. I almost cried tears of joy just remembering first meeting everybody apart of the restaurant.

Mr. Howard observed the animatronics, making sure everything flowed the way as planned. He heard the Doppler effect of my shoes over the tiled floor, making him turn his head to look at me.

"Hey sweetie. Where have you been?" he asked, worry shaking in his voice.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom," I lied, not wanting to commit a sin. The Lord had his punishments.

"Oh, okay," he said, cleaning the lens of his glasses.

"Um," I began, "I noticed you needed a security guard. I'm willing to be a guard."

I saw a snicker crept up his throat. I easily saw he didn't want to be mean. "Oh ho ho, are you sure you want to? You have to stay up from twelve till six," he warned.

In my mind, I was snickering. I have attempted something challenging like so before.

"Oh, Mr. Howard, I can handle that! I'm out of school, so I have much time!" I said, this time actually being truthful. He gave me a sarcastic glare, his eyes sharper than glass, constantly tapping his foot. "Dear, are you sure?"

"Yep," I said, almost busting a ironic laugh.

"Oh-kay then?" he said, looking puzzled by my dialogue.

I turned around with a wave. I walked towards the kids surrounding Freddy and his gang, picturing myself hugging them all. Oh, it warmed my heart to hug them, and even Foxy, though he didn't feel comfortable hugging anyone, especially kids because they would sometimes hurt him, which was what he was afraid of. Poor fellow.

By the thought of the lovely memory of hugs, I smirked, continuing to look at the bright faces of those kids. I sat in where I sat my purse, then I took a few sips of my soft drink, texting a friend. Without expectation, someone was tapping my back. I tensed up, putting my phone down to see who was tapping.

It was Chica, who had numerous cupcakes on a tray. She was a chicken, having yellow feathers and bright purple eyes. On her chest was a white bib that said, 'Let's Eat!' It was more of a welcoming greeting to me, with great pleasure, and I was sure everyone else would agree with my opinion.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you!" she said.

I smiled and said, "It's alright."

Chica smiled too. "While Freddy, Bonnie, and I were performing on stage, we recognized you and realized you were with no company, so I decided I'd talk to you again," she said as I was feeling warm. "Would you like a cupake?"

My smile grew larger as I said, "Please!"

She handed me a chocolate cupcake. I remember those cupcakes she made, since she really enjoyed making them. For a machine, she was very talented at baking, and I was fond of it.

"Thank you, Chica," I said.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" she replied.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, irritated as it drooped in my face.

"So, how's your father doing?" Chica asked.

I gulped. "He passed away when I was younger," I said, this time trying my best not to sob, just like I did when I spoke with Foxy.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing my back.

"It's okay, but thank you," I said.

She nodded. "Hey, um, do you want to talk to Freddy and Bonnie?" she asked. "They really miss seeing you here and would like to hear from you again."

I stood on my feet, finishing my cupcake. "I would love to," I said with a grin, my words muffled by the deliciousness in my mouth.

She grabbed my hand, walking towards another room I never knew existed, in spite of my nine years of knowing the restaurant. Walking near the door, I saw Freddy and Bonnie relaxing and talking to each other through the clear window. They were all about laughter, of course. They were constantly laughing at each other for whatever they were discussing about.

"Hey, you two, guess who I brought?" she said, knocking on the wall to take their attention, which made their laughter calm.

"Um, I don't know. Who would you bring?" asked Bonnie, standing on his feet. Freddy did as well.

"Darla Rose!" she claimed, walking inside the room with much space for all four of us. She had her hand on my shoulder as I proceeded towards the bear and rabbit.

"Darla Rose! It's so great to see you again!" Freddy said, pulling me into an actual bear hug. It lasted quite a few seconds, since it made my heart warm up and smile grow brighter. "And it's great to see you too, Freddy!" I said.

Then, I walked towards Bonnie, giving him a hug as well. "I'm so happy to see you, Darla!" he told me, releasing me from the hug. "I am too!" I smiled.

"So, how're you doing?" Freddy asked, adjusting his iconic top hat.

"I'm doing fine," I replied, brushing a thumb across the skin around my neck. "Thanks for asking. How are you guys?"

"Good." Their voices chimed together, sounded like one single voice. I giggled, as did they.

"Do you miss us?" asked Bonnie, playing with his ear.

"Oh yeah!" I claimed, my voice amplified. Smiles grew across their faces. "You can ask F-" I paused, realizing I was slipping a little secret I hid. They looked at me oddly, like they knew something fishy lingered, which made me feel anxious. I was about to mention Foxy, but since that happened, I tried not to think of him. Secrets easily slip sometimes. "You could ask Mr. Howard or Danny," I corrected, my fingers twitching. I hope none of them thought I was going to mention Foxy; if so, I would've been screwed.

To begin a new topic, I said, "So, um, are you still enjoying singing for those kids?"

Freddy's crystal blue eyes lightened. "Why, of course!"

"We're never tired of doing it," Bonnie added, adjusting his red bowtie. Boy, I loved that bowtie because I always thought it was cute. I always called him and Freddy "Bowtie Buddies" when they stood next to each, since their bowties were both so cute. I always wanted to touch them, as absurd as it seems for me to say it.

"I will never stop enjoying it," Chica added with a large grin that lightened my face.

For some reason, they glared at each other, I almost thought cunningly. I began to worry and wonder what was happening. They laughed quietly, but I had keen ears to hear them. Now this, I could've sworn happened, but I thought I was seeing things. They turned to look at me, then they darted to the digital clock that said, '9:00'.

"Oh dear," Freddy frowned. "It's time for the kids to leave." Now, he wasn't frowning just because he was programmed to do it, but he actually looked upset. He was reluctant, as far as I assumed.

"Oh no!" both Chica and Bonnie frowned.

"Follow us," Freddy told me, grabbing my smaller hand. I was obedient and followed his feet as Bonnie and Chica walked behind me. Freddy guided me to the main room, patting my back with a smile. He told me they were going to go upstage, so he took me to my seat. With kindness, I said, "Thank you."

He nodded as he proceeded for the stage, his eyes twinkling. My, he had nice eyes; all of them did, in fact. The color is what drew my attention; blue, purple, pink, and gold. I loved those colors ever so much. As they went upon the stage, every kid jumped and screamed of excitement. I smiled. Unfortunately, they had to shut down the restaurant for the day, and when they told the kids, I sensed their heartbreak. Laughter and fun was all that they were about, but to see their little eyes weep, that broke my heart. They cried as Freddy and the other two said their good-byes.

Immediately, I knew I was to start the job on that day, but I was to notify my mother, since she said I may take the job on one condition. Simply, I did, and she got really excited. Without being strict, she told me to be careful, since the night is a time for the perverse or evil to come out.

At the end of the day, I spoke to Freddy and the other two, telling them I was going to work as the security guard.

Their faces light up. And that was when I felt excited about the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve struck, hitting midnight; a time of creepers and crawlers, a time of emptiness that essentially fulfilled the atmosphere, and a time of evil. I always believed it; no, I _knew _it. I was no fool, I knew that especially, since I never fell for those shameful lies I've been told numerous times. Many trolls lured their trash on me and said the night wasn't as bad as it seems, yet we learned of the many crimes committed by mentally ill people that could jump at anyone at anytime with a sharpened weapon to slice with- yeah, during the nighttime. Sadly, this was the dark truth, and truth be told, and I couldn't imagine anyone against it. I thought of this because I was praying the security watch wouldn't stress me with devilish curses or karma.

I was given much, much information and jotted it all down on my mental paper by Mr. Howard; well, in terms of security. I knew a lot about the whole restaurant, but I never was familiar with security, yet I had a daddy that once was on a mission to protect the restaurant, and he did a swell job at it. I believed I would take that role in remembrance of his solid work.

The first night was giving me an insane adrenaline rush, and there wasn't any way for me to expect it. I didn't. Not at all. Surely, I thought the job would be a breeze, since I knew the restaurant quite well, father had the stamina to keep an eye on the entire building. I was even excited! Why was I to be intensively nervous if I assumed the job would be simple? I wasn't being judgmental; I was only assuring my predictions!

I was in a world of insightful depth and thoughts, swirling like a howling wind in my mind. It was awful wet outside from before, since it rained earlier. My eyes sagged of exhaustion, since time seemed interminable to my concern. I relaxed and tried to release tension, choking on the freezing air that flowed in the building, all the way to the office I was in. My throat was clinging for a thirst refreshener. Slowly with a keen eye, my lips met the tip of my straw, sucking whatever was left of my soft drink.

My earshot noticed an odd noise that grew louder and louder. My heart throbbed as I had no clue for what to do. They sounded like footsteps that sprinted through the hallway. I wasn't sure for what it was, or who it was, and hoped it wasn't any burglar on the loose to kill anyone who stayed awake during midnight's time. I bit my lip, squinting my eyes so tightly I thought I was hurting myself. Hurriedly, I shoved the red button that controlled the door to my left, hearing a loud metallic sound that was unpleasing to my ears.

"YOW!" somebody yelped with a recognized voice behind the metal door as my tired eyes looked at something metal stuck underneath the door.

I recognized that foot.

Feeling so terrible, my finger reached for the red button once more and pushed it slowly. I breathed once more, watching the door rise quickly. My eyes narrowed of disgust as I wasn't prepared to see a large dent in the foot of Foxy. Since he had no control of his balance whatsoever, he fell over, and just in time, I jumped over to him, my arms underneath his for him to freely and safely land against me. I caught him perfectly in time. "F-Foxy, I am terribly sorry," I stuttered, hoping he wasn't upset. He didn't look it; in fact, strangely, he looked happy. "'Tis okay, lass!" he said with a sunny expression.

Carefully, I placed him in my large, leather seat, making sure he was in a safe condition that was far beyond anymore damage to his robotic parts.

"Thank ye, lass," he said truthfully as his eye patch happily rose from his right eye. I nodded, looking into the extended dent in his large foot, wincing by how painful it looked. It reminded me of the time in which Foxy had accidentally cut my arm with his hook, and I never forgot that day. Though it hurt a bit, with much blood loss, I didn't exactly cry a lot, and as I got older, I realized why, and that was because I could handle major pain more easily than an average kid. My theory was a deceiver, but then something rang a bell. Pain then wasn't hard to deal with, but it is I that knew so. My blood drizzled down Foxy's hook like flowing water, and I could still somewhat see it thoroughly through the silver. The scar travels from my wrist to my elbow. Though I remembered the accident, I forgot what caused him to cut me, but God knows it wasn't on purpose. Though he was mean-looking, he was too kind to do such a thing. Beyond kind. As a matter of fact, nobody has known any history of him with an attitude towards people. It would've saddened me if something worsened him mechanically. He just wouldn't be the Foxy I grew up with. I say someone (likely Danny) would've upgraded him purposely, for whatever reason, change his name, and call him 'Foxy 2.0'. That would've been depressing- to me, at least.

Foxy blinked, and I could see him wincing slightly. He truly looked like he couldn't stand the sensation in his poor foot, but it was my fault, even if it was an accident. That wouldn't apply however to a purpose. Foxy always understood my confessions and didn't doubt them.

Foxy lowered his eye patch, then he adjusted his bottom in the steep cushion of the chair.

"I may have be constructed o' metal, but just like ye, I can feel pain too," Foxy stated, his foot poking my side as my eyes were locked onto his. My eyebrows furrowed, only by the empathy I felt for him. I was shocked to hear a robot could feel a human feeling, and no, I was sure he wasn't built to be like that. I turned around, eyeing my leather jacket behind Foxy's head. I reached for it, thinking the soft, furry inside would make him feel better.

I wrapped the jacket around his big foot, praying my plan would work. "I hope this makes you feel better, Foxy," I said, caressing his bare foot and leg. He remained silent briefly, only glaring at my wrapping and pulling of the sleeves, seeming drawn into how I was doing it. Hunger gnawed my stomach, much like a child begging for something he wanted, notifying me of haven't having a thing to eat since hours ago. I clutched my belly, then rubbed it smoothly for a minor cure.

"Thank ye, lass! Ye're such a sweetheart!" He carefully stroked his dented foot, then he wrapped his arms around me into a nice, long hug. All I could see was the soft, red fur of his chest brush against my lips, warming me. It felt real, and it even looked real. I held memories with it because Foxy would always put me on his lap when he told me stories about his pirate adventures, and I would always feel his fur in some sort of way- mainly I rested my head against his chest.

"What brings you here, Foxy?" I asked, wondering why he was out from behind the Pirate Cove.

"Well, I decided I would check up on me favorite matey," he claimed, putting his good paw through my silky hair. I always found it fascinating to have a right hand missing and replaced with a hook, and it made me wonder if that were to happen to me; what was it like? Would life be difficult to deal with? Would it be painful afterwards? Out of everyone I knew, Foxy was the only one that had the answers to my questions.

"Oh, by th' way, I heard what ye said before," he said, his big ears lowering. There was this feeling I had for him, a strong feeling, but I had nothing but a clue for what that feeling defined.

"You did?" I asked, near to crying again.

He nodded.

**Note- Hi everyone. I apologize for this chapter running short with a cliffhanger. I really wanted to keep this story active, and I didn't want anyone to get impatient with it. This is fairly short, but I will be working on the fourth chapter. :D**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Woo! A Fabulous Update!

**Ladies and gentlemen, I have splendorous news to share. I hear by promise to upload the next chapter before tonight! It's been since November 2nd since I've updated this story, which I give my dearest apologies for, but now I'm learning to balance my plans and school. From what I understand, that is common for someone to say. I see it a lot in stories; school. Lol.**

**I hope my followers and still tuned in! Expect more for this story! :)**


	5. In Depth of Personalities

**Aha, now am I trustworthy when it comes to promises? ;) I hope you liked this chapter. Once more, I am so sorry for the super long delay to update. I hope everyone reading this story still tends to! :D **

"F-Foxy," I stammered, "I…I didn't think you'd hear me."

Foxy placed a hand on his right knee, resting his chin on his hook calmly. He sighed a breathy sigh, his eye patch rising dreadfully. My twitchy fingers met my chin, gliding along my skin so softly it relaxed my tension.

"Lassie, do ye really think 'tis ol' fox can't hear inside his cove? Aye, 'tis not like ye insulted me, in fact I always had a sharp feelin' ye had potential to be brave in yer future, 'n look at ye now. Ye protected me dignity! Did ye not? Did ye hear the power in yer voice? Ye stood up fer me, not emphasize th' fact I ain't able to perform fer th' wee lads 'n lasses! Now that I see in a matey! Now that shyness ye held be gone for good!"

"Now that's something I never admitted to you or the rest of the gang. I guess you know me well," I ultimately confirmed, my face flushing a bright red by Foxy's powerful lecturing.

"Aye, now what kind 'o pirate don't be knowin' his matey 'that well'? 'O course I be knowin' ye well, Darla," he stated. He placed his hook across his metallic heart boldly, much like pledging a salute.

"A pirate never lies."

"Neither do I," I confirmed, putting my hand over my heart.

"That's me lassie," he chuckled, much like a sailor, ruffling my crazy strands that came together to be my hair. In between his legs, my eyes darted to see his bushy tail flick and wag like an energetic puppy dog. My cheeks and heart fluttered, and then I knew for a fact I made him so happy. A second later, I snapped out of my joy, remembering dear Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as well roamed through and restaurant and that I remembered I had a job to maintain control and focus for. I strolled through the cameras on the monitor, noting their seldom movement. Then, I thought of Foxy; both him and the other three. Their relationship, specifically. Did he get along with them? Did they treat him like trash? Did they think of each other as family or foes? These questions I repeated in my mind, going more in depth gradually.

"Foxy?"

He paused.

"Lass?"

"What's your relationship between the other three?"

He eyed the monitor, then he turned to look my serious look.

"It may not seem like it, but they do get along wit' me. Just because I ain't performin' doesn't mean they hate me. Chica on th' other hand, be kind, but extra sarcastic. A wee bit sassy too. That don't mean we don't get along though; bin learning to get used to it. Bonnie, that laddie, be th' sweetest rabbit 'o all rabbits. I have no clue fer why his kindness be so pleasin'. Freddy...be nice, as far as I be knowin', but thar be times when he yells at me. 'Tis not a big deal. 'Tis like a family thing; when we apologize 'n get along th' next day."

"So…you get along with them well, don't you?"

"Aye," he responded, swaying his hook to support his response.

"That's good," I added to lead to a different subject, patting Foxy's sluggish shoulder.

"Hey sweetie!" my mother cried as I got home. My tired eyes lit, wanting to sound as happy as my mother was. Exhausted was I as I tried to keep my head up to face my mother.

"Hey Mom," I groaned, yawning as my eyes drooped.

"Are you alright?" my mother asked, her voice raising higher in pitch. I was able to afford paying much attention to the care that flowed through her voice, the same tone she always had for me, whenever I got hurt from playing outside or felt blue. Honestly, she still treated me like a baby, for as annoying as it was usually.

"Yeah," I grumbled with a lower voice. "I'm just so sleepy from the night shift. How did Dad act so energetic when he got off work?"

"Honey, I don't know. Your father was something when it came to energy," replied from what she understood. "Are you liking your job so far?"

"Very," I grinned, my teeth barely showing through my lips. Mom herself seemed tired, only by the light bags underneath her eyes, but my mind told me she was energetic- surprisingly. I looked around the kitchen, noticing the colorful paintings she hung over the purple walls, popping out ever so abstractly. This made me feel surrounded by a rainbow.

"Nice job with the paintings," I yawned, turning to look at every corner of the room, eyeing every painting.

"Thanks honey bun," she said, her fingers stroking through every hair on my head. As I yawned, I smiled in reply, getting on my cold feet to head for my bed.

"Mom," I said, pausing by the heaviest yawn I yawned all morning, "I'm heading for bed."

"Alright." With that, she headed back to her bed, fixing her chair that got caught to her foot.

"This silly chairs; always trying to grab my feet," she chortled as she grabbed my shoulder for a kiss on the top of my head. I weakly laughed, hugging my Mom's side.

I then dragged my feet to my bedroom, the silence of the kitchen affecting my ears by a strange buzzing noise. Just when my foot met with the floor of my bedroom, my mother started to speak.

"Wait, Darla," she said.

"What?" I asked, almost fumbling to the ground due to my body weakening in terms of the need of rest.

"Did you talk to Freddy and the others today? Or tonight?"

I worthily struggled for a smile to shine upon my face. "Yeah, I did. They really missed me, and I missed them of course. Chica saw me sitting down without Danny and pulled me to the backroom to talk to Freddy and Bonnie. They aren't any different, luckily." I almost chuckled. "I also spoke to F-"

Immediately, I cut off my sentence. I avoided to let the cat of the bag.

"You what?"

"Whoops. I used the wrong person," I boomed. "I meant to say I talked to Danny today. He was extra busy, as always. Darn, I wanted to talk to him more though," I lied- well, technically.

"Oh, okay! It's great you got to speak to him because when I call him, he never picks up. Heavens, he _must _be busy. My, my, my," she quirkily said, seeming a bit crazy; as if she had ADHD.

"Al-right then?" I questioned and replied at the same time- somehow.

"Just hit the hay hon. I love you," she said.

"Love you too, Mom," I meaningfully replied, waving with no attention towards her face.

I dragged my feet across the ground, as if I was in quicksand, pulling me into an unaware of void, very slowly. This, I could picture, but this, I couldn't realistically picture. I dropped everything I had with me, falling face flat on my pillow. The four at Freddy's fulfilled my mindset, actually excited to see them later that day. They were the same, and changed not, but what makes me say that is when Foxy told me Chica was sarcastic and Freddy has rare temper fuses. Bonnie was as sweet as can be, according to Foxy's knowledge. I didn't think Freddy had temper problems, since he was the kindest leader anyone could ask for. The way his round ears bent, what he wore represented the gentleman inside him. Why did he blow tempers? I prayed he wouldn't blow one on me. Now of course, I highly doubted he would, since he never has problems with me.

Chica never seemed sarcastic; by the judges of the day before, she sweetly welcomed me back and gave me a cupcake. I don't see any sarcasm in that. Never. I know Foxy wouldn't **_ever _**lie to me because pirates **_never _**lie. I can't recall the last time he lied because well, simply he never had- fortunately.

Bonnie, I didn't worry about. Automatically, I knew he was a sweetheart, and I have no idea for why he as a purple rabbit would be the sweetest- in terms of Foxy's emphasis. He was always a cute character, every adult and child thought he was because of his giant ears, lavender color, and voice. He really represented a goofy yet sweet rabbit, for that was what he significantly was. He'd always be willing to help everyone and cheer them up when they were down. I essentially see this in a true friend. He'd put on a show with his guitar to rock out and have fun. With that being said, I'd so hate to see something so horrible happen to him. His kindness was a charm and was so precious, and there wasn't any need for it to vanish from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

As I testified, I assumed Freddy and Chica treated different people differently.


End file.
